1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetoresistive component, particularly to a magnetoresistive component comprising a horizontal magnetoresistive layer substantially parallel to a surface of a substrate and a nonparallel magnetoresistive layer not parallel to the surface of the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The magnetoresistive materials used in a magnetoresistive sensing component would change its resistance according to a change of an external magnetic field. This kind of material is popular for sport equipments, automobile, motors and communication products. Common magnetoresistive materials can be categorized into anisotropic magnetoresistive material (AMR), giant magnetoresistive material (GMR) and tunneling magnetoresistive material (TMR) according to how they function and their sensitivities.
So far a magnetoresistive sensing device capable of sensing changes of X-axis, Y-axis and/or Z-axis magnetic fields still requires improvements regarding their cost, size, package complexity and performance.